1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-slip assembly, and more particularly relates to an anti-slip assembly for a staple gun that can hold the staples of the staple gun securely when the staple gun is in use, can operate conveniently and can provide a preferred quality of construction to the staple gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional staple guns are used extensively with decorations, shoemaking and leatherwear and shoot staples into objects. A conventional staple gun has a firing pin mounted in a body of the conventional staple gun to impact the staple mounted in a staple magazine of the conventional staple gun to eject out of a muzzle of the conventional staple gun.
However, the firing pin of the conventional staple gun can be moved fleetly and continuously to impact the staples to eject out of the conventional staple gun, the staples mounted below the ejecting staple may be moved downwardly relative to the staple magazine by the vibration force and the reacting force provided by the firing pin and the ejecting staple. Although an elastic panel mounted in the staple magazine can push the staples to upwardly return to the original position, the moved staples may misalign with the firing pin and the firing pin cannot impact the staples accurately to eject and cannot provide a preferred quality of construction to the conventional staple gun.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an anti-slip assembly for a staple gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.